


This Galaxy of Ours: The Blades of Heroes

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An NJO-LOTF poem. All the heroes who fell in the galaxy left a legacy behind, though some remain unnamed. Their blades blaze on, to remind us who they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Galaxy of Ours: The Blades of Heroes

Long remembered,

But easy to forget,

The blades of heroes burn,

In this galaxy of ours.

See the sulfur around,

Don't forget the yellow blade,

The sword of the giant,

Who saved the darkness before his fall.

Never extinguished,

But into the oblivion they vanish –

The blades of the heroes,

The ones who shone through the dark,

In this galaxy of ours.

Never forget the violet blade,

The light of the hero,

The one whose journey ended far too soon.

The blades of heroes will always burn,

For all that they cannot be seen.

Do not let them forget,

For the light and dark fight forever on,

In this galaxy of ours.

The blade of sky,

The Sith's sacrifice in vain,

Let us not forget her name.

And so the blades blaze,

With so many unnamed.

Heroes forgotten, between night and day,

Always will they be there,

Hidden, but still aflame.

All are not forgotten,

In this galaxy of ours.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any confusion, 'the darkness' refers to Jacen/Caedus, 'the giant' to Ganner, 'the hero' to Anakin, and 'the sacrifice' to Mara.


End file.
